one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Freedom Reigns Pirates
"Human effort can go as far as the sky stretches, let's believe in the ability of a future we can save." The Freedom Reigns Pirates are a different wind of air in a world such as this, and as pirates no less. Though they're involved politically and have much power and ground, they're motives are to save the innocent and stand up for the little people in all situations. They are not afraid of the marines nor the world government and have made this known countless times. They're also in dealings with the Revolutionary Army, making their power more vast then most due to the militia backing. The crew's ship is known as Sarel Theron (Eloquent Whale in Greek), a large freight ship that has designs with resin of plated gold, assuring its dynamics in the water and it's armor of protection on the surface level. The ship is beefed with canons, speed technology, and sailing brigs that can maneuver more smoothly than most ships it's size. It can also hold a crew of over 10,000 men comfortably, showing how much the ship can hold. Charlotte Arc (Captain), is the second strongest Yonko, and the owner of the Pika Pika no Mi, being the captain of the Freedom Reign Pirates. Her kind hearted nature has given her many allies and her subsiding stand for justice is what's earned her such power and following from her crew. She was a previous nun who after an unfortunate accident ran into kind pirates who were sentenced to death, she vowed to help such people in the form of those who usually take lives, to instill a form of merit to not only her name and loved ones of the past, but also for the bright future. Zora Three-Piece (First mate/Swordsman), is the World's Strongest Swordsman, and the first mate of the Freedom Reign Pirates. She is feared far and wide due to her ability, her swordsmanship is unmatched along with her collection of a supreme grade sword, and one skypiean artifact of unknown potential. Not much is known of her past nor how Charlotte recruited her. Denif Luccio (Shipwright/Scouter), is the Shipwright, owner of the Rivu Rivu no Mi (Mythical Leviathan Zoan), and the third in command of the Freedom Reign Pirates. She is a skilled beater with her lance and is able to beat Marine Vice Admirals with relative ease, due to her tough skin and boosted strength of her Devil Fruit. She was one of the first people Charlotte recruited, and she has undying loyalty to her from being saved from her situation. Hizama Neyo (Martial Artist/Navigator), is the Navigator and Martial Artist of the Freedom Reigns Pirates. He is legendarily known from the island of Drum kingdom, training and living in the cold for all of his life has given him hard skin and a powerful fist. He has attained the style of Fist of the River, which manipulates the moisture in the air much like Fishman Karate, but has the collective force that out powers an impact dial by several levels. Hizama was asked to join several times by Charlotte, and after not agreeing, the old man saw her spirit and knew she wouldn't leave without him on her crew, she states "You have potential not just as a person, but as a force." Which swayed him to join. Calin Muut (Hunter/Archer), is the Hunter/Devil Fruit Specialist, and the Archer of the Freedom Reign Pirates. His main manners of battle rely on his bow and arrows, his hunting machete, and the Hebi Hebi no Mi Ananconda Devil Fruit. He is known for being able to outdraw gunmen with his bow, showing the old fashion approach can beat the newer form of battle sometimes. He was recruited after spending time with Charlotte and realizing her goal is something he wanted to see come true. Other Soldiers, most of Charlotte's following is of people she had saved, recruited, then trained to become strong and compassionate, fighting for a cause. Though Denif is the scouter, responsible for finding new crew members, Charlotte is guilty of recruiting more than half of the crew of her own volition. The crew militia includes Escaped Pirates (Impel Down and Prison Isles), Pirate Veterans, Former Marines, Revolutionary Army members, Widowed Women, Innocent Death Row Inmates, and a variety of others being saved and trained. The Freedom Reigns Pirates has amassed an army of pirates with over 6,000 members aside from the top 5. Category:Pirates Category:Freedom Reign Pirates Category:Pirate Crews